The Pumpkin
by fariacchi
Summary: AU. Sebuah labu oranye untuk kekasihmu di malam Halloween. # Special for Ero Dojo and Infantrum Halloween Challenge. NaruXHina, SasuXNaru. Second person POV. Rate M untuk adegan dewasa yang mengandung bau darah. Full warning inside!


Faria mempersembahkan sebuah _fict_ jawaban atas tantangan _**Infantrum—dan Ero Dojo—Halloween Challenge**_.

_**Warning**__: __**Alternate Universe, Out of Characters**__, rated M for all mature contents: __**violences**__, bloods and __**implisit malexmale sex**__ scene. _NaruXHina, slight SasuXNaru.

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

_

* * *

__Pak Labu, Pak Labu_

_Mengapa oranye warnamu?_

_.  
_

_Pak Labu, Pak Labu_

_Apa enak rasa buahmu?_

_.  
_

_Tapi Pak Labu, Pak Labu_

_Tak boleh ada yang memakanmu…_

**

* * *

.**

**#**

_**.**_

**The Pumpkin**

_~sebuah labu untuk kekasihmu~_

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

"Sampai nanti malam, Hinata," Uzumaki Naruto berujar mesra padamu. Mata biru langitnya menatapmu dengan penuh cinta sebelum ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganmu.

Gurat merah muda melintasi putih wajahmu ketika kau bicara dengan suara lembut, "A-aku pasti datang tepat waktu, Naruto Kun."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum ceria, sebelum melambaikan tangan dan berlari pergi dari sisimu. Kau terpaku melambaikan tangan pucatmu, bahkan hingga sosok itu hilang dari pantulan sepasang mata _lavender_-mu.

Kemudian kau tersenyum. Begitu meluapnya perasaan senang di hatimu hingga kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu di dada untuk memeriksa apa denyut jantungmu masih bisa bertahan untuk sepuluh jam ke depan, sampai dirimu bertemu lagi dengan kekasih tercintamu.

Cinta pertamamu, cinta sejatimu, satu-satunya yang tidak pernah jengah mengunjungi mimpi-mimpimu. Belasan tahun yang mengambang, akhirnya—mungkin—benar-benar berpijak pada usia sembilan belasmu sekarang. Bukankah menyenangkan untuk merayakan malam mistis seperti _Halloween_ dengannya? Mungkin semuanya akan berakhir dengan hal terromantis yang bisa kau bayangkan.

Kau tersenyum, seakan percaya bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Kemudian mata _lavender_-mu menyapu sekeliling sudut kota dari taman kecil tempatmu berdiri.

Warna hitam mendominasi dekorasi toko-toko di pinggir jalan. Etalase sebuah butik menampilkan wujud manekin berbalut busana penyihir yang cantik, lengkap dengan topi kerucutnya. Sebuah toko buah dan sayur di sudut jalan terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang yang berebut membeli labu oranye.

Kau membatin: Hari ini adalah _Halloween_.

Ya, _Halloween_. 31 Oktober. Tanggal yang bertepatan dengan dimulainya kisah cintamu yang seindah surga, benar? Kau tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan merayakan _Halloween_ dengan Naruto. Berdua—benar?

"Aku akan membuat _pie_ labu… atau _cake_ labu?" Kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri seraya menepuk-nepukan satu jari di pipimu. Bayangan akan makan malam romantis di ruang apartemen Naruto yang mungil, dengan ditemani lilin-lilin oranye sebagai pengganti cahaya lampu, menyapa otakmu.

Langit baru saja meniup sebuah awan gelap aneh untuk bergabung dengan awan-awan putih. Awan gelap yang ganjil, abu-abu yang pekat dengan sedikit oranye sinar matahari.

Kau melempar pandangan ke atas. Perubahan suasana cerah yang tiba-tiba berganti agak suram membuatmu heran. Kau memandang awan itu. Bentuknya aneh… seperti labu?

Labu. Ah, kau teringat sesuatu.

"Aku harus membeli labu-labu itu!" dan kau berlari ke toko buah dan sayur di ujung jalan, berdoa semoga bola-bola oranye raksasa itu belum habis terjual.

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

"Hm, hm…" kau menggumamkan nada-nada dengan pelan seraya menyisir rambut panjang sepunggungmu di depan cermin besar setinggi tubuh. Beberapa saat berlalu hingga akhirnya kau meletakkan sisir hitam di tanganmu, dan tersenyum puas menatap pantulan sosokmu di dalam cermin.

Itu dirimu. Dalam balutan gaun penyihir hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatmu. Kau memilih ikat pinggang kulit berwarna oranye cerah yang melilit lingkaran tubuhmu. Terakhir, kau meraih bando hitam mungil untuk kau pasang di mahkota _indigo_-mu. Sempurna.

Kini kau sudah siap, dengan _pie_ labu dan _cake_ labu—kau memutuskan membuat keduanya dalam porsi banyak. Kau juga akan membawa sebuah labu besar (kau tidak sempat mengosongkan isinya—mungkin nanti saja). Membuat _jack-o-lantern_ berdua dengan Naruto adalah idemu yang hebat.

Dering ponsel mengejutkanmu (itu deringnya, bukan?). Benda mungil berwarna putih gading itu tergeletak di atas meja belajarmu. Ia bergetar pelan tepat di samping labu raksasa utuh yang kau letakkan di sana.

Kau menjulurkan tanganmu, lalu membawa benda itu ke telingamu setelah menekan satu tombol berwarna hijau.

"_Hinata?"_ ujar suara di seberang sana.

Kau nyaris merasa bahwa jantungmu berhenti berdetak sedetik karena suara pujaan hatimu.

"Y-ya, Naruto Kun?" kau tersenyum malu-malu seolah pemuda itu berada di depan matamu saat ini.

"_Maaf, acaranya sedikit mundur. Bisa datang dua jam lebih lambat?"_

"Eh? Tapi kenapa, Naruto Kun?"

Kau mendengar jeda sedikit. Dari nada bicaranya saja, kau seolah bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sepertinya agak malu-malu?

"_Err—ada sedikit persiapan…"_

Kau berdegup. Persiapan… mungkinkah semuanya akan jadi seromantis bayanganmu? Oh—kau tidak sabar lagi.

"…_Jadi, sampai nanti, Hinata!"_ hanya itu yang tertangkap di telingamu.

TUUT.

Sambungan terputus. Kau termangu. Hanya perasaanmu saja, atau kau memang benar-benar tidak begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto—setelah hal tentang persiapan itu?

Kau diam. Meletakkan ponselmu di atas meja, kau berganti menjulurkan dua tangan untuk mengangkat labu oranye besar yang tergeletak di sana. Kau mengangkatnya, lalu membawa bulatan raksasa itu ke atas tempat tidur berseprai ungumu. Kemudian kau duduk di atas karpet putihmu, menatap bulatan itu.

Memandang aneh, kau memiringkan kepalamu saat mengamati setiap inci tekstur labu oranye di depanmu. Dan tiba-tiba kau teringat dengan sebuah sajak anak-anak yang pernah kau dengar ketika kecil.

"Pak Labu, Pak Labu," kau memulai.

Sepertinya kau sedikit lupa bunyi sajak itu, karena kau berhenti agak lama. Kau ingat bahwa ibumu yang sudah meninggal adalah orang yang membacakan sajak itu padamu. Dulu sekali… entah kapan.

"_Pak Labu, Pak Labu, mengapa oranye warnamu_?" (kau akhirnya ingat). Kemudian kau menjulurkan satu tangamu untuk menyentuh labu itu sebelum melanjutkan, "_Pak Labu, Pak Labu, apa enak rasa buahmu? Tapi Pak Labu, Pak Labu, tak boleh ada yang memakanmu_. Karena…" kau berhenti. "Karena…" kau memutar bola matamu untuk mengingat-ingat.

Oh, kau benar-benar melupakan bait terakhir dari sajak itu. Kemudian, sebelum kau sempat mengingatnya, kau mendengar denting jam yang menunjukkan bahwa waktu sudah tepat di pukul enam sore.

Kau terpekik, "Astaga! Aku bisa terlambat!" lalu kau bangkit berdiri dan segera membereskan barang-barangmu. "Sebaiknya aku datang lebih awal untuk membantu Naruto Kun," gumammu perlahan seraya tersenyu malu-malu.

Kau bergegas membawa barang-barangmu—termasuk labu. Gaun hitammu berkibar ketika kau melangkah cepat keluar. Kardus berisi _pie_ dan _cake_ labu telah tertata di kursi belakang mobil sedan putih milikmu. Kau hanya perlu memasukkan labu tunggal ini kesana, lalu meluncur menuju apartemen kekasihmu. Dan kau melakukannya hanya dalam hitungan menit sebelum menjalankan mesin.

Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, Hyuuga Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto baru saja meneleponmu, bukan? (atau tidak begitu kau ingat?). Waktu perjanjianmu masih dua jam lagi, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu, kau—mungkin—akan menyesal untuk tiba terlalu cepat.

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, tidak yakin dengan suara-suara yang kau dengar dari balik pintu.

Apartemen Uzumaki Naruto, kamar 1010, di mana kau membatu di depan pintu putihnya, sambil mendekap labu oranye besar di dada.

"A—Ah…" Suara itu terdengar lagi. Jelas sekali. Apapun itu, kau mampu menangkap jelas suara dua orang yang ada tepat di balik pintu yang terkunci.

Beberapa kali terdengar bunyi berdebam pelan, seperti sosok-sosok yang bersuara itu melakukan sesuatu sambil bersandar di pintu. Imajinasi menakutkan mulai merayapimu.

"Nhh—Ahhh!" Kau memejamkan erat matamu. Itu bukan suara Naruto, bukan suara kekasihmu, bukan suara pujaan hatimu—berkali-kali kau lafalkan itu dalam hati. Tapi tak berguna, benar? Telingamu yang tajam itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Tidak sabar sekali… hmm?" Kau mengenali suara itu. Jelas sekali… nada sombong yang menjijikan itu. Tidak lain, tidak bukan: milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Di dalam hati kau mengutuk pemuda itu. Kau membencinya. Ya—kau sangat membencinya sejak dulu. Satu-satunya sahabat di sisi Naruto, dan kau tidak pernah menyukainya. Firasatmu memang tajam, dan terbukti benar.

"Aku melihatmu dengan gadis itu di kota kemarin…" Itu yang kau dengar. Gadis? Gadis mana? Siapa? "Apa kau menyukainya, _dobe_…?" suara itu diucapkan dengan parau disertai beberapa jeda nafas. Kau menyerengit jijik mendengarnya.

"Siapa… nhh…" Pangeranmu menjawab dengan ditemani sebuah desahan panjang. Kau tidak tahu lagi mengapa pendengaranmu bisa begitu tajam. Yang pasti, kau mendengar semua itu dengan jelas. Tentu saja, karena hanya pintu besi tipis yang membatasi kalian.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh…" kau mendengar suara resleting diturunkan, lalu suara kecupan kecil. "Gadis itu… Hinata."

Jantungmu seperti berhenti berdetak ketika namamu disebut oleh suara sombong yang menjijikan itu. Tetapi kau memutuskan bahwa jantungmu harus terus berdenyut untuk mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Ya—kekasih hatimu itu pasti akan membelamu, benar? Sasuke sialan itu pasti hanya memaksa kekasihmu untuk melakukan hal-hal menjijikan itu dengannya. Pasti. Ya, pasti begitu.

Kau tersenyum dan tanpa sadar menempelkan telingamu tanpa suara. Kau akan mendengarnya. Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan mengkhianatimu, benar?

"Siapa… nhh…" Andai saja suara-suara itu bisa dikeluarkan jika kau yang memanjakannya. Oh, apa yang kau pikirkan?

BAM!

Debam keras itu agak mengejutkanmu dan membuatmu mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi kau kembali maju dan menempelkan telingamu di sana. Kau menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang berdiri menghadap pintu, suaranya terdengar jauh lebih jelas—juga desahan-desahan mengerikan itu.

"_Teme_… berhentilah menggoda—nhh—ku…" suara itu begitu jelas di telingamu. Tiba-tiba kau merasakan firasat buruk yang aneh. Tiba-tiba kau merasakan udara dingin yang membuatmu merinding. Ada sesuatu yang buruk… yang sedang mendekat.

"Jawab dulu," kau mendengar kecupan panjang.

"Ahhh!" kau memejamkan matamu. Suara nikmat itu menusuk hatimu. Beberapa detik dalam diam. Lalu kau mendengarnya. Udara dingin itu memelukmu. Sesuatu yang buruk itu menari di telingamu. "Kau tahu… aku hanya mencintaimu saja… _teme_…"

"Hn. _Me too_, _dobe_." Lalu sebuah kecupan panjang.

Kemudian sudah tidak ada yang terdengar olehmu. Karena kau berlari menjauh dari pintu terkutuk itu, berderai air mata dan mendekap labu oranyemu dengan erat seolah itu adalah hatimu. Hati yang mati-matian kau jaga agar tidak jatuh dan hancur terkeping-keping.

Lalu kau mendekam dalam mobilmu. Kau mencengkram erat kedua lenganmu dan mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Bibirmu meneteskan darah karena kau mengigitnya terlalu keras beberapa saat lalu.

Yang mana yang membuatmu menangis? Kenyataan bahwa kekasihmu lebih menyukai seorang _pria_? Atau kenyataan bahwa ia telah melayangkan hatimu hanya untuk menjatuhkannya lagi?

Labu oranye menjadi wadah air matamu. Kalau benda itu bisa bicara, mungkin ia sudah menjawab: mungkin… pemuda itu.

Uchiha Sasuke penyebabnya.

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

Matamu memandang nanar. Kau sudah berdiri di tempat itu selama satu setengah jam. Sebuah sudut tak terlihat di balik tangga sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Dari tempat itu kau bisa melihat siapapun yang keluar masuk _lift_ di lantai itu.

Sekilas kau tampak begitu mengerikan. Bekas air mata masih terlihat di pipimu. Gaun hitam panjang yang kau kenakan membuatmu lebih tampak seperti seorang malaikat kematian daripada seorang penyihir. Seharusnya kau membawa tongkat bersabit besar daripada membawa sapu. Oh, benar, kau tidak membawa sapu—kau membawa labu.

Benda itu tak kau lepaskan sejak tadi. Kau biarkan benda oranye itu menyerap air mata sakit hatimu. Sakit hatimu pada sosok itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kau percaya bahwa Uzumaki Naruto tidak mengkhianatimu. Semua itu adalah salah pemuda itu.

Ah—itu dia. Akhirnya ia pulang juga. Kau mengamatinya dengan mata lavendermu. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya agak berantakan. Begitu juga rambut hitam kebiruannya. Kau menggigit bibirmu lagi (sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu). Kau sama sekali tidak mau mengingat apa yang menyebabkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke itu tampak agak berantakan—dan kelelahan.

Itu semua terlalu menjijikan. Kau begitu geli hingga kau ingin mencakar tubuhmu sendiri yang sudah berdekatan dengan perbuatan nista itu.

Pintu kamar ketiga dari ujung terbuka. Uchiha Sasuke sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Kau berdiri, dan dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Setelah menguatkan diri beberapa detik, kau mengetuk pintu itu.

Pintu kembali terbuka dalam hitungan detik. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke menatapmu dengan agak terkejut—sedetik. "Hyuuga Hinata," ia bergumam dengan nada yang sama. Nada yang merendahkan dan mencemooh.

Kau membencinya.

"A-_anou_, go-_gomennasai_ mengganggu malam-malam…" kau mulai bicara.

Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya. Sebuah isyarat yang menanyakan: lalu?

Segala tentang dirinya begitu sombong dan merendahkanmu. Maka kau membencinya.

Masih mendekap erat labu, kau bicara lagi, "A-_anou_ _handphone_-ku mati. Aku tidak bisa menemukan telepon umum. Kebetulan aku lewat apartemenmu… dan…" kau berhenti sejenak ketika sepasang mata hitam Sasuke mengamatimu dari atas hingga bawah. Menjijikan. Kau merinding. "Bo-boleh aku pinjam telepon…?"

Kau tidak tahu mengapa kau mengarang alasan aneh itu. Atau mengapa kau begitu ingin masuk dan bertemu dengan pemuda sialan yang kau benci setengah mati itu. Kau tak tahu lagi.

"Telepon ada di ujung," ia mendengus dan berbalik untuk membiarkanmu masuk ke kompartemen mewahnya yang didominasi warna biru tua.

"Pe-permisi…" kau mengucapkannya dengan tidak wajar. Jika Uchiha itu mengenalmu lebih dekat, ia akan menyadari nada gugupmu yang dibuat-buat. Tapi seorang Uchiha tidak akan sudi melakukannya. Ia tidak peduli padamu. Bagus—karena kau sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan meninggalkanmu sendirian di ruang tamu. Telepon hitam terletak di sudut dekat dapur. Kau menuju kesana. Matamu menangkap bayangan Sasuke masuk ke dapur dan membuka lemari pendinginnya untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral.

Kau tertawa dalam hati. Haus setelah melakukan perbuatan nista dengan kekasihmu, benar? Lucu sekali.

Kau letakkan labu kesayanganmu di spasi kosong pada meja itu. Tangan pucatmu meraba meja kayu hitam yang menjadi alas telepon. Selain telepon, ada beberapa foto yang dibingkai—foto keluarga. Di samping meja itu terlihat sebuah keranjang khusus yang berisi beberapa buah stik _golf_. Selanjutnya dengan tanpa suara kau membuka laci yang berada di meja kecil itu.

Ada beberapa lembar foto. Kau meraihnya, lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Foto-foto ceria di mana kekasih hatimu berdekatan dengan sang Uchiha. Beberapa terlihat begitu alami… sebagian lagi mesra. Kau menatap benda itu dengan penuh kebencian.

Kau hampir meremukkan benda itu tepat ketika sebuah suara dingin yang kau benci melewati telingamu.

"Kau mau menelepon, atau mau membongkar isi laciku?" Entah sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke sudah berada di belakangmu.

Kau membatu. Dengan seketika kau meletakkan kembali benda-benda itu di lacinya. Lalu kau berbalik dan bersuara gugup, "A-_anou_… aku…"

Mata hitam Sasuke menatapmu. Kau sama sekali tidak suka. Ingin rasanya kau menusuk kedua bola mata yang sombong itu, tapi kau memutuskan untuk memainkan jari-jarimu dan menunduk ke bawah.

"Hn. Cemburu?" ia berujar seraya menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit.

Kebencian itu menjadi-jadi. Kau meremas kuat genggaman tanganmu sendiri. "A-aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Sasuke Kun…" menyebut nama itu dengan bibirmu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi kau tak punya pilihan.

"Berhentilah memandang Naruto dengan pandangan semacam itu. Ia tidak menyukaimu," sahut pemuda itu dingin. Kau merasakan adrenalinmu mengalir lebih keras—entah kenapa. Kau mencengkram kuat gaun hitammu sambil menggigit bibir bagian dalammu. Perlahan kau memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu. Mata hitamnya tepat sedang memandangmu ketika ia mengujar, "Kau mengganggu."

Sorot mata yang sama. Tatapan merendahkan yang sama.

Kau merasakan darah memenuhi mulutmu. Lalu cengkramanmu melemah dan kau membiarkan tanganmu terkulai di sisi tubuhmu, dan kau menundukkan kepalamu hingga wajahmu tenggelam dalam poni _indigo_-mu.

Uchiha Sasuke mendecak kesal setelah melihatmu menudukkan kepala, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kau mundur beberapa langkah dan meraih benda yang kau cari. Tanpa suara, kau mengangkat benda itu dengan satu tangan mungilmu.

"Pulanglah," ia mengujar pelan tanpa menoleh, seraya meraih jaket abu-abunya yang tergantung di dinding.

Kau masih menunduk, tetapi kau tersenyum. Senyummu begitu ganjil, begitu aneh hingga sebagian darah dari bibirmu mengalir keluar.

Lalu dengan langkah pelan tanpa suara, kau berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda yang sedang menghadapkan punggungnya kepadamu.

BUAGH!

Sang Labu menyaksikan bagaimana kau mengayunkan stik _golf_ besi di tanganmu ke kepala Uchiha. Jika benda itu punya hidung, ia pasti sudah menyerengit karena bau anyir yang seketika menguar di ruangan tertutup itu.

"AAARGGH!" Uchiha Sasuke tersungkur. Darah di belakang kepalanya mengalir menodai karpet putih. Ia merintih sebelum memegang daging kepalanya yang agak melembek. "Berengsek…" ia mengumpat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Stik _golf_ itu tergenggam erat di kedua tangan mungilmu. Kau terengah-engah, mencari oksigen. Sepertinya seluruh oksigen yang ada dalam darahmu terserap untuk pukulan pertama itu.

Kau tersenyum aneh menatap Uchiha Sasuke di dekat kakimu. "Hihihi…" kau tertawa kecil. Rasanya luar biasa sekali melihat Tuan Sempurna itu beringsut di kakimu. Inikah rasanya memandang rendah seseorang?

Sasuke mendesis, ia melemparkan tatapan mautnya ke arahmu. Tapi kau malah tertawa semakin keras. Pemandangan itu begitu membuat perutmu terkocok geli. "Kau benar-benar wanita gila!" ia memakimu.

Gila? Hei, Hyuuga Hinata, pemuda berlumur darah itu memanggilmu gila. Ia, yang sudah merebut hati kekasihmu itu, menyebutmu wanita gila?

BUAK!

Satu pukulan tiba-tiba yang tidak diduga oleh Uchiha. Tepat mengenai lengan kanannya. "Aghhh!" ia meraung.

Ya—kau mungkin tampak seperti wanita biasa: gemulai dan lemah. Tak ada yang tahu bukan, apa warna sabuk untuk seragam beladiri putihmu? Tak ada yang peduli. Semua menganggapmu lemah. Jadi, untuk apa kau beritahu sekarang? Toh, itu tidak membuat Uchiha Sasuke bergetar karena takut.

"Tidak ada yang boleh merebut kekasihku…" kau mendesis pelan, menikmati waktumu. Dengan sepatu pantofel hitammu, kau injak selangkang pemuda itu sekeras mungkin.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" Ia menjerit kesakitan.

Sang Labu masih di sana, mengamati dalam bisu. Bahkan benda oranye itu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mampu berdiri untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku akan merayakan _Halloween_ berdua dengan Naruto Kun…" kau menahan berat tubuhmu pada stik _golf_ di tangan kananmu, sementara satu kakimu meneruskan siksaan pada pemuda yang kau benci itu. "Pesta kami tertunda… untuk kenistaan yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto Kun…" kau menggeram.

Kau menginjak alat vital pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Benda itu… hanya Tuhan yang tahu berada di mana benda itu satu setengah jam yang lalu. Namun kau mampu menebaknya. Dan bayangan itu membuatmu menyerengit jijik.

Sasuke merintih, ia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendangmu. Tapi tak berhasil, karena kau mengayunkan stik _golf_-mu lagi ke kepalanya. Darah mengucur. Sebuah jeritan yang seperti terdengar dari paru-paru menggema di ruangan terang itu.

"Kau gila… ughhh…" pemuda itu menggumam tertahan. "_Halloween…_ katamu?" ia menatapmu dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan menantang. Bahkan di saat kepalanya mengalirkan darah tanpa henti, ia masih bisa memberimu tatapan itu? "Kau pasti mengkhayal!" ia meraung marah.

Kau menguatkan genggamanmu pada stik besi yang dingin itu. Gila? Mengkhayal? Apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu bicarakan? Tidakkah kau mengerti, Hyuuga Hinata?

Uchiha Sasuke merintih lagi. Peluh membasahi dahinya. Namun seringai menghina itu tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Dan tatapan mencemooh itu masih diarahkan padamu.

Kau membenci tatapan itu. Tatapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu merendahkanmu. Mata itu… sepasang mata itu selalu ditatap oleh Naruto. Ya, Naruto selalu menatapnya. Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihmu, pujaan hatimu, selalu terpesona oleh kedua mata hitam pekat itu.

Kau membencinya. Seketika amarahmu memuncak. "Mati kau… MATI KAU!" Kau mendesis, lalu mengayunkannya lagi.

BUK!

"Arggghh!" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Darah mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Naruto Kun tidak akan (BUK!) berselingkuh dariku! Pasti kau yang (BUK!) memaksanya! Mati! (BUK!) MATI KAU!"

BUAK!

Darah bermuncratan dan menodai dinding putih ruangan itu.

"Kau gila! KAU GILA!" ia memakimu, tapi tak sanggup bergerak—meski kau sudah melepaskan injakanmu dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, luka di kepalanya benar-benar parah.

"DIAM! DIAAAAAMMM!" Kali ini empat pukulan bertubi-tubi kau layangkan pada sosok yang tersungkur di kakimu.

"Wanita gila! ARRRGGHHH!" ia menjerit.

Kau terus mengayunkan benda itu tanpa ampun. Namun jauh di kepalamu, kabut aneh yang menutupi ingatanmu terbuka. Entah karena makian yang berkali-kali diraungkan Uchiha Sasuke, atau karena takdir.

Apa katanya tadi—mengkhayal?

**

* * *

**

_Tepukan pelan di bahumu membuatmu berhenti berjalan. Menoleh, kau merasakan seketika wajahmu memanas ketika mendapati sosok pujaan hatimu dalam senyumnya yang khas. "Hei, Hinata," ia memanggilmu._

"_Na-Naruto Kun!" kau tercekat dengan pertemuan tiba-tiba itu._

_Oh, bukankah ini takdir? Bertemu dengan kekasih hatimu di tempat yang tidak terduga—taman kota. Kau memang berjodoh dengannya, atau setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiranmu._

"… _Mau kan?" hanya itu yang tertangkap oleh pendengaranmu._

"_Eh?" Hebat sekali. Kau baru saja tidak menyimak perkataan pangeranmu._

"_Pesta _Halloween_! Kita buat pesta kostum kecil-kecilan!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja menggamit lenganmu, membuat jantungmu berdebar seketika. "Jam delapan, di apartemenku," ujar Naruto lagi._

_Kau melayang—jika itu cara menyebut sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatimu hingga kau merasa begitu ringan._

"_Sampai nanti malam, Hinata," Uzumaki Naruto berujar. Mata biru langitnya menatapmu lekat-lekat sebelum ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganmu._

**

* * *

**

Bagian mana yang khayalan? Apa yang salah…?

BUK! BUK! BUAK!

"AARRRGHH! UAGHH!" Pukulanmu datang tanpa henti. Entah setan apa yang merasukimu hingga kau tidak merasa kelelahan sedikit pun.

Matamu memandang nanar.

Mengkhayal? Benarkah?

**

* * *

**

"_Na-Naruto Kun!" kau tercekat dengan pertemuan tiba-tiba itu._

_Naruto tersenyum dan berujar. "Kebetulan! Aku mau mengajakmu ke pesta Halloween. Semua datang! Ada perayaan kecil untukku dan Sasuke…" _(Ya—nama itu disebutkan)_. "…Mau kan?" _

"_Eh?" _Tepat, kau tidak menyimaknya.

"_Pesta Halloween! Kita buat pesta kostum kecil-kecilan!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja menggamit lenganmu, membuat jantungmu berdebar seketika. "Jam delapan, di apartemenku," ujar Naruto lagi._

_Lalu kau tenggelam dan melayang._

**

* * *

**

Benarkah ingatanmu?

BUAGH!

Perlahan suara rintihan Uchiha Sasuke memudar dari telingamu. Tiba-tiba saja kau seperti mendengar dering telepon.

Kau berhenti. Terengah menuntut oksigen. Lalu kau menoleh, menatap lekat-lekat telepon di atas meja.

Apa benda itu berdering?

Sang Labu di sebelah telepon seperti menggeleng padamu.

Kau melupakan stik _golf_-mu dan membuangnya begitu saja. Kau bahkan tidak menoleh lagi pada onggokan daging yang dipenuhi darah dan sendi-sendi patah di dekat kakimu. Kau mendekat untuk meraih labu oranyemu dan mendekapnya.

Aneh, kau seperti mendengar dering telepon lagi.

**

* * *

**

"_Hinata?" ujar suara di seberang sana._

_Kau diam sejenak—gembira mendengar suaranya. "Y-ya, Naruto Kun?" _

"_Maaf, acaranya sedikit mundur. Bisa datang dua jam lebih lambat?"_

"_Eh? Tapi kenapa, Naruto Kun?"_

"_Err—ada sedikit persiapan…"_

_Kau berdegup. _Di bagian ini kau tenggelam dalam duniamu.

"_...Maksudku… Sebenarnya Sasuke akan mampir sebentar sebelum pesta. Lalu, aku harus ke toko cincin untuk mengambil cincin kami…"_

Ya. Kau melupakannya.

"…_Jadi, sampai nanti, Hinata!" hanya itu yang tertangkap di telingamu._

_TUUT._

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

Kau berlutut di karpet putih yang sebagian sudah ternoda darah. Beberapa bagian dari wajah putih porselenmu ternoda darah Uchiha Sasuke. Kau termangu dan menatap tubuh rusak itu. Mata _lavender_-mu beralih memandang labu yang tergeletak tak jauh darimu. Meski labu itu sama sekali belum dibentuk menjadi sebuah _jack-o-lantern_, kau seperti bisa melihat mata dan mulut kosong labu itu mengarah padamu.

Labu itu seperti bicara…

Kau membunuhnya.

Nanar, kau menatap kedua tanganmu yang memerah akibat mencengkram erat stik _golf_ itu. Darah. Kau kotor. Kau pendosa.

"Pak Labu… Pak Labu…" tiba-tiba kau bergumam pelan di ruangan sunyi itu.

Anyir darah menguar kuat. Namun anehnya, kau tidak merasa mual sama sekali. Kau hanya merasa… pusing.

"Naruto Kun… mencintaiku, benar?" kau bertanya pada labu itu.

Benda bundar itu seperti tertawa.

"Malam _Halloween_ ini, adalah pesta kami berdua, benar?"

Benda oranye itu seperti menggeleng.

Lalu kau menjerit, kau meraung, kau menangis. Beberapa lama, hingga kau lelah dan menundukkan kepalamu dan menenggelamkannya di lututmu.

Hening. Aroma darah itu masih menguar.

"Hihihi…" tiba-tiba kau merasa ingin tertawa. Entah karena apa. Ah—kau mengingat sajak itu! Sajak yang pernah kau dengar ketika kau masih kecil.

Lengan pucat kurusmu meraih Sang Labu. Kau membawanya ke pangkuanmu, dan membelainya dengan ganjil. Lalu kau bersuara, begitu pelan, dengan nada rendah. Kau memanggil sosok Sang Labu, seolah benda itu bernyawa.

"_Pak Labu, Pak Labu, mengapa oranye warnamu…_?" Kau memulainya. "_Pak Labu, Pak Labu, apa enak rasa buahmu…?" _Kau tersenyum ganjil, lalu berhenti.

Mata _lavender_-mu berganti memandang onggokan tubuh tak jauh darimu. Kau tersenyum kecil sebelum bangkit berdiri, dan membawa labu itu bersamamu ke dapur. Benda itu kau temukan di rak. Sebuah pisau besar yang sangat tajam.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum kau meletakkan labumu di samping tubuh mati Uchiha Sasuke, dan menggunakan benda mengerikan itu untuk memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya.

CRAT!

Darah tidak menyembur seperti yang kau harapkan. Tentu saja—ia sudah mati. Darah itu hanya mengalir deras, menggenangi Sang Labu, membuat kulit benda bundar itu seperti memerah.

Kau mengangkat kepala tak berbentuk itu dengan kedua tanganmu. Kau menatap mata hitam kosong yang mendelik tak bernayawa. Lalu kau tertawa. Kini mata itu tak lagi bisa memandang rendah padamu.

Kau memandang bibir pemuda itu yang sudah mulai menjadi keunguan. Tiba-tiba bayangan ingatan itu menderamu. Kau mendengarnya, jelas sekali.

**

* * *

**

"_Aku melihatmu dengan gadis itu di kota kemarin…" Itu yang kau dengar. _

"_Apa kau menyukainya, _dobe_…?" suara itu diucapkan dengan parau disertai beberapa jeda nafas._

"_Jangan pura-pura bodoh…" kau mendengar suara resleting diturunkan, lalu suara kecupan kecil. _

"_Gadis itu… Hinata."_

**

* * *

**

Semuanya begitu jelas terdengar seolah kepala itu bernyawa. Seolah bibir keunguan itu bergerak dan bersuara.

Kau seperti merasakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke hidup berbicara padamu. Seperti suara sombong itu menghinamu.

**

* * *

**

"_Ahhh!" Suara nikmat itu menusuk hatimu. Beberapa detik dalam diam. Lalu kau mendengarnya. Udara dingin itu memelukmu. Sesuatu yang buruk itu menari di telingamu. "Kau tahu… aku hanya mencintaimu saja… _teme_…" _

"_Hn. _Me too, dobe_." Lalu sebuah kecupan panjang._

**

* * *

**

Semuanya menggema. Begitu jelas, begitu nyata. Kau bisa mendengar desahan-desahan pangeranmu. Kau mampu menebak bagian tubuh kekasihmu yang mana yang sedang dikecup oleh bibir Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan semua itu membuatmu gila.

"AAAARGHHH!" Kau menjerit, dan membanting kepala itu ke lantai marmer hitam.

BUAGH!

Benda itu terguling, menghantam keras. Sebagian daging—entah apa—terlihat keluar dan terpental beberapa sentimeter dari tempat kau membantingnya.

Kau memandang nanar, mengambil kepala itu lagi, lalu menatapnya seraya tertawa histeris. "Hmmphh… HAHAHAHAHA!" Mata hitam itu sudah tak pada tempatnya. Wajah tampan yang dibanggakannya itu sudah tak ada lagi. Kau tertawa puas.

Namun suara desahan-desahan itu masih terdengar. Suara sombong itu masih ada.

Mengapa? Kau heran. Bukankah kau sudah membunuhnya? Bukankah Uchiha Sasuke sudah mati?

BUK!

Kau membantingnya lagi. Kali ini kau banting dan kau angkat lagi. Terus begitu.

BUAK!

Ya—seperti yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu. Mengangkat hatimu, melayangkannya ke surga, lalu dalam hitungan jam membantingnya ke neraka, hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

BUAGH!

Itu yang terakhir. Kau memecahkan kepala itu seolah benda itu adalah semangka (atau labu?). Benda merah muda keabu-abuan berserakan di sekelilingmu.

Ah, itukah isi otak seorang Uchiha Sasuke? "Hahahaha…" Kau tertawa.

Lalu kau teringat labumu. Kau meraih bundar oranye itu. Kini kulit bagian bawahnya berwarna agak kemerahan. Ia menyerap darah pemuda menjijikan itu? Ah, kau tak lagi peduli.

Kau meraih pisau yang teronggok begitu saja. Pisau itu berlumur darah, tapi kau mendekatkannya ke labu oranyemu. "Maaf, Pak Labu…" kau menggumam.

Senyumanmu terkembang. Kau menunduk hingga helai-helai _indigo_-mu menyentuh kulit labu itu. Lalu tanganmu mulai bekerja.

Dalam sunyi hening, yang mampu tertangkap adalah suara manismu yang lembut. Bagian terakhir dari sajak yang kau ingat, "…_Tapi Pak Labu, Pak Labu, tak boleh ada yang memakanmu…"_ Lalu kau tertawa kecil.

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka lebar. Cahaya terang benderang menyinari pandanganmu. Itu adalah wajah Uzumaki Naruto, menyambutmu dengan senyuman indahnya. Oh, lihat, seperti dugaanmu! Ia mengenakan kostum vampir yang serasi dengan kostum penyihirmu.

Andai saja kau bisa meleleh.

"Hinata! Akhirnya kamu datang!" pemuda itu menyambutmu dengan senang. Tulus, tak dibuat-buat.

Lihat, ia mencintaimu. Benar?

Sang Labu seperti tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat, Naruto Kun…" kau menggumam pelan. Lalu kedua lengan putih munglimu terjulur dan memberikan sebuah labu oranye besar. "A-_anou_… labu ini ada di depan pintu…" ujarmu.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Rambut pirang indahnya bergoyang pelan. "Di depan pintu?"

Kau mengangguk.

Benda bundar berwarna oranye pekat (agak kemerahan?) itu berpindah ke tangan kecoklatan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hmmm…" pemuda itu memutar bola mata biru langitnya yang indah. "Ah—mungkin dari Bibi di sebelah!" Ia lalu membawa labu itu dengan sempurna. "Ayo masuk, Hinata," ajaknya. "Semua sudah datang!"

Kau mematung di depan pintu sebelum memanggil, "A-_anou_, Naruto Kun…". Pangeranmu berhenti, lalu menoleh padamu. Mata besarnya yang indah menatapmu dengan heran. "A-_anou_…" kau memainkan jari-jarimu seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" suaranya mampu melayangkanmu. Membuatmu nyaris ingin masuk melangkahi pintu sialan—ah, kau teringat itu lagi. Tidak, kau masih punya pekerjaan yang harus kau bereskan. Mayat itu…

Jari-jarimu berhenti bermain. Kau tersenyum ganjil, lalu berujar, "Maaf, aku harus segera pulang."

"Eh?" Sepertinya pangeranmu itu tidak menyadari nada suaramu yang berbeda dari biasa. Menyakitkan sekali.

"Otou Sama tiba-tiba menelepon dan mengatakan akan pulang malam ini. Jadi…" kau memutusnya sampai di sana. Lalu kau menunduk sedikit, hingga helai _indigo_-mu meluncur dari bahu.

Uzumaki Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya sedikit. Ia tampak kecewa, tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum. "Begitu…? Sayang sekali. Apa boleh buat, Hinata." Kau mampu merasakan bahwa hal itu tidak lebih dari sederet untaian verbal tanpa kesungguhan.

"Ha-_Happy Halloween_, Naruto Kun," kau mengujar malu-malu—seperti kau yang biasa.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Umm! _Happy Halloween_, Hinata!" Kemudian kau membungkuk dan melenggang pergi dalam lambat—diiringi sejenak lambaian tangan darinya.

Kau tidak mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Sebaliknya, telingamu yang tajam mendengar gerutu pelan dari Naruto. "Si _Teme_ itu kemana sih? Telat sekali…"

Koridor nampak, dan kau berbelok.

Malam menghembuskan angin dingin yang menusuk. Awan-awan kelabu berarak menutupi cahaya bulan. Dari beranda yang terang benderang, kau—dalam gaun hitam panjangmu yang berwarna lebih gelap—berdiri bersandar pada dinding.

Telinga tajammu menangkap bunyi pintu kamar 1010 yang tertutup.

Kau berbalik, melangkah mendekati pintu itu lagi. Di depannya, kau berdiri tenang—menunggu.

**

* * *

**

"Apa itu, Naruto?"

"Labu?"

"Ya, letakkan saja di meja! Untuk hiasan!"

"Sasuke kemana sih?"

"Nanti juga datang—ayo lanjutkan pestanya!"

"Untuk Naruto dan Sasuke, _CHEERS_!"

"Lama sekali anak itu! Dasar!"

**

* * *

**

Diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya terdengar bisikan halus dari bibirmu yang melantunkan sajak kanak-kanak kesayanganmu.

"_Pak Labu, Pak Labu, mengapa oranye warnamu…? Pak Labu, Pak Labu, apa enak rasa buahmu…?"_

**

* * *

**

"Hahahaha!"

"Hei, apa itu di bawah labu?"

"Apa?"

"Astaga—itu…"

"…darah?"

"Mustahil!"

"Naruto! Buka labu itu!"

**

* * *

**

"_Tapi Pak Labu, Pak Labu, tak boleh ada yang memakanmu…"_

Dan sebuah jeritan melengking terdengar dari balik kamar itu.

Senyum ganjilmu terkembang.

Lalu kau benar-benar melenggang pergi setelah menggumamkan bait terakhir yang akhirnya berhasil kau ingat, meninggalkan jerit histeris bercampur tangis dari dalam kamar.

Malam Halloween kali ini tampak menjadi benar-benar menyenangkan bagimu, Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

* * *

…_Karena di dalammu Pak Labu_

_Ada kepala untuk kekasihku._

**

* * *

.**

**#**

_**.**_

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Pertama kalinya saya mencoba menggunakan _Second Person POV_. Ah, tidak ada maksud _bashing_ dalam bentuk apapun di sini. Semata-mata imajinasi belaka. Sajak itu juga, murni karangan saya. Hanya untuk menambah suasana _halloween_.

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca! Segala bentuk apresiasi akan saya tunggu dengan sabar :)

_**(Edited:**_ Terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang sudah memilih The Pumpkin pada _**Infantrum Fanfiction Awards (IFA) 2009**_ lalu! The Pumpkin meraih dua kategori: _**Best Horror/Mystery/Suspense/Crime**__ for Oneshot_ dan _**Best M-Rated**__ for Oneshot_. Sungguh, terima kasih banyak!)

**.**

_**~ FARIACCHI – OCTOBER 2010 ~**_


End file.
